Moment of Awakening
Synopsis Naruto continues his fight with Fūka. Using kunai, he manages to cut her arm. However, by using her Colour Course Change technique, she seemingly regenerates her wounds. Using her Lightning Release: Lightning Rod, she shocks him as she prepares to finish him off. However, she is hit by two Naruto shadow clones performing Rasengan. The impact of the Rasengan seemingly destroys her body, but a withered Fūka survives. Using her Colour Course Change ability once more, she seems to regenerate her body back to her youthful state. Naruto throws a kunai at her, which she dodges easily; however, a shadow clone behind her throws his kunai as well, which slices her hair. Entering into an angered state, she dispels the shadow clone with her Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears technique and attempts to finish the real Naruto off with her Water Release: Stormy Blockade, which summons a massive amount of water. The water dispels all of the other Naruto shadow clones, leaving only the real one. Naruto jumps out of the way to escape her Lightning Release techniques, but is confused when she retaliates with her Earth Release: Mud Spore to create a mudslide once more. He correctly deduces that the reason she is using Earth Release now as opposed to Lightning is because she must be using different bodies, each body having a different chakra affinity. After he had cut her, she had switched to another body that possessed Earth instead of Lightning, explaining the difference in technique and the "healing" of her wounds. Surprised at his deduction, she claims that his knowledge won't do him much now and that she must kill him, as she cannot let him live to reveal her secret. As she kisses him in order to steal his Wind Release chakra as well as his body, Naruto reflects on how she does not seem to care about the damage to her bodies as she does about her hair. Figuring out her weakness, he grabs her hair and rips off a chunk. Infuriated, she attempts to bind him with her hair, but remembering his wind chakra leaf training, he uses his mere palms to tear her hair off her body. As her body withers away, leaving just a mop of hair floating above, the latter encasing her soul, Fūka rushes towards Naruto; the genin counters by creating a shadow clone and hitting the soul-contained hair with his Rasengan, destroying the soul housed within and killing Fūka. Meanwhile at the power station, Asuma uses his chakra blades to use his Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale to slice through the Lightning Release: Thunder Binding that was holding him prisoner. He manages to track down Kitane and fatally wound him before the latter could perform his Limelight ability. On the outskirts of the village, Furido tells Sora the tale of the Nine-Tailed Fox and its attack on Konoha nearly 15 years ago, and how the Fourth Hokage sealed the fox's spirit in a baby to give Konoha its jinchūriki. He reveals that some of the demon fox's chakra was harnessed by a third party and after five years sealed into a young child, none other than Sora, thus making Sora a pseudo-jinchūriki. As Furido notices that Kitane has died, he ends the jutsu on the other three, killing them off once more. He then uses his Five Elements Unseal to release the remnants of the fox spirit within Sora. Naruto, who had formed a brief mental connection with Sora earlier, heads in his direction and is shocked to see the fox's chakra above the treetops. Asuma, who had theorised that Sora would be used in an attack, also heads towards the same direction. Credits es:La hora de despertar de:Episode: Der Augenblick des Erwachens